


Peterick Writing Prompts for February 2020

by Trick_the_Trickster



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child AU, Custom Prompts, Different Eras, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, this wasn't finished in February 2020, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trick_the_Trickster/pseuds/Trick_the_Trickster
Summary: So I decided to make my own custom writing prompts awhile ago. The point was for me to be done in February but you know, life happened so I couldn't. This is where i'll post the ones i've gotten done keep in mind these might be good or they might be bad. I'm not sure.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. February 1: Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a series of Prompts for the month of February. You'll notice that some of these weren't actually finished or even started in February but that's because general life things happened. I'll post these here and on my Tumblr as they get finished. 
> 
> These prompts are custom made! So These are all unique to me! I'll make another one for next month once I finish writing these. Keep in mind this will be the same ship for each prompt but they will vary in terms of what's happening or if there's an AU or not!
> 
> I'll explain each prompt and AU in the notes of each chapter!
> 
> This first one the prompt was rumor!

February Writing Prompts  
February 1st- Rumor

Fandom: Fall Out Boy  
Ship: Peterick  
Started Writing: January 17, 2020  
Finished Writing: January 29, 2020  
Length: 538  
Triggers: None  
AU: None  
Era: Save Rock and Roll

Patrick pressed his head against the palm of his hand. This was bad. This was very bad. This was extremely bad. The tabloid fell to the ground next to Patrick’s feet, front cover open. Now Patrick didn’t always believe what the tabloids said. He never saw a reason to believe them. Most of the time the facts that they got were fake. They were wrong and they had no evidence. Except for this. This wasn’t fake and the evidence was clear on the front page. A picture of him and Pete after their date a few nights back with a headline that Patrick didn’t really like looking at.

It wasn’t that Patrick didn’t enjoy the relationship he had with Pete it was just he had wanted to keep it somewhat of a secret before the media got all over it. He knew trying to keep it a secret for long wasn’t going to happen but he could hope right? After all, they had done a good job of hiding it until now. 

Patrick was so caught up in the worried, jumbled thoughts of his mind he hadn’t even noticed that Pete had tried calling him multiple times up until this point. The ringing of the phone jolted him out of his thoughts and he quickly answered the phone, not looking at the caller ID.

He didn’t need too. He knew it was Pete.

“Pete I-” Patrick started, somehow he felt guilty for this whole thing even though there was no way he could have avoided it. Pete probably had this whole thing under control and here Patrick was, freaking out over the whole thing like he couldn’t control any of it. It was almost sad how often Patrick depended on Pete. 

“Patrick, before you say anything I want you to relax.” Patrick could hear Pete’s voice over the phone and somehow, even through the static of the phone he felt like Pete was right next to him. That didn’t help to relieve his anxieties, as much as Patrick wanted it too. 

Regardless of that, Patrick took a deep breath, trying to still the bounds of nerves he had at that exact moment. Everything was going to be fine. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. 

Patrick could practically hear Pete smile through the phone. He could envision the stupid smirk his boyfriend had on his face right now and it just made him want to be near him even more. Then he heard Pete speak again. “I’ve got all of this under control okay ‘Trick?” He said. “You don’t need to freak out, besides if anyone asks we can always say it was just a silly tabloid thing okay?”

Patrick nodded. He knew Pete couldn’t see him but it made him feel better. “Okay. Thank you.” He said. There was a beat of silence for a moment and Patrick knew that Pete had smiled. “No problem, just relax and watch one of those shows you were telling me about last week okay?” 

A small smile played on Patrick’s face. “Yeah, okay. Love you”

“Love you too Patrick.” and then the line went silent and Patrick felt some sort of weird sense of calm wash over him.


	2. February 2: Ratio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So little note: These first few chapters will be posted pretty close to one another, just because I already have them written out! I hope you enjoy these! This next prompt is Ratio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February Writing Prompts  
> February 2nd- Ratio
> 
> Fandom: Fall Out Boy  
> Ship: Peterick  
> Starting Writing: January 29, 2020  
> Finished Writing: January 31, 2020  
> Length: 617  
> Triggers: None  
> AU: Highschool AU???? Would this count as an AU? Sure let’s go with that.  
> Era: Pre-Take This To Your Grave  
> Notes: This will be part one of a series for the prompts since there are so many that have to do with Math and I just can’t figure out how to make different prompts that involve math without using this setting.

Patrick stared at the board in pure boredom. Math was always his least favorite class. It wasn’t because he was bad at the subject. No, Patrick was actually pretty good with math. He understood it and he never really needed to ask for help. No, he was more distracted in the class than actually struggling. Why was he struggling? Because Pete Wentz sat right in front of him. 

Now Pete wasn’t a bad guy. He didn’t distract Patrick during class because he was purposefully disruptive. The reason he distracted Patrick in class was because he was attractive. Yeah, Patrick was distracted because of the attractive kid in front of him whose face he’d only seen a few times the whole semester. What was the universe trying to pull here? What kind of sick joke was this? Patrick swore this only happened because he didn’t go to church with his mom like she wanted him to do. 

And now here he was. God was paying back whatever it was Patrick had done and boy was he not messing around. It wasn’t only the fact Patrick thought Pete was attractive that was an issue. Oh no, Pete was also part of the soccer team and that didn’t do much to help Patrick’s weird infatuation with the kid. It wasn’t like he had a /thing/ for soccer kids. Okay? He just thought that the sport did absolute wonders for Pete. That wasn’t a weird thing to think. He swore it wasn’t. 

It wasn’t his fault that soccer kids or sport kids in general were the way that they were. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher say something in a slightly louder volume. He looked up and noticed that the teacher was focusing on Brendon Urie. Patrick wasn’t all that surprised if he was being completely honest. Brendon wasn’t one known for not causing trouble. He’d do anything from talk back to a teacher to start a fight in the middle of class. Point is, Brendon wasn’t very popular among teachers.

And Mr. Watson was no acception. But he was also the kid of teacher who everyone knew not to mess around with. Hence why everyone did exactly what they were supposed to do in class and hardly anyone ever disrespected the teacher. 

Apparently except for Brendon Urie. 

Patrick watched as Brendon got lectured, while the rest of the class laughed or snickered in their seats. While Patrick found the whole situation amusing he wasn’t going to say anything for fear of getting Mr. Watson mad at him. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait for long because the bell for class rang quickly after that. Patrick quickly gathered his things and got up from his desk, wanting to get out of class as soon as possible before Mr. Watson decided he wanted to give some more homework just because of Brendon.

It seemed like the rest of the class had the same idea because they were doing exactly what Patrick was doing. Once Patrick got all of his things together, he started to head for the door. He stopped when he felt himself bump into someone. That someone was Pete.

Well today just went from okay to bad in a matter of twenty seconds. Patrick stared at Pete, frantically scrambling to apologize to the other teen for bumping into him. He really couldn’t survive just one more class could he? He waited in anticipation for the other to yell at him or say something along the lines of, watch where you’re going. Something stupid like that. Instead Pete just smiled at him and said “Sorry, didn’t see you there.” 

Well that wasn’t what Patrick was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always you can request things in a comment or on my Tumblr @Allycat1212


	3. February 3: Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so third chapter! This is the most I've posted on any of my works so you know i'm proud. Usually this is just one-shots and requests!
> 
> Prompt 3: Able

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February Writing Prompts  
> February 3rd- Able
> 
> Fandom: Fall Out Boy  
> Ship: Peterick  
> Started Writing: January 31, 2020  
> Finished Writing: February 3, 2020  
> Length: 746  
> Triggers: A little bit of anxiety, not panic attack level stuff but just nerves. IDK If that will trigger anyone so better safe than sorry. Minor self-deprecation but we shut that down real quick.  
> AU: None  
> Era: Folie a Deux  
> Note: Angst. Lots of Angst ahead. I’ve also really cut the wire on this one. Finished it the day I need to post it. That’s gonna happen for a lot of these

Patrick kept his eyes trained on the floor, his heart pounding in his chest. He normally wasn’t this nervous during performances but the response to Folie hadn’t been the best and it was starting to rattle Patrick’s nerves just a bit. What if the fans hated that they were going to play songs from Folie? What if they started booing. What if this was the end of the band as they knew it?

Patrick knew it wasn’t logical to think this way. The fans would probably just have a fun time like all the other shows. He knew in the back of his mind they wouldn’t care. He knew they wouldn’t mind it. There was no reason for the true fans of the band to be upset, besides they had bought the tickets to go see them. It wasn’t like they would just pretend they had no idea that Folie had just come out. Right?

While Patrick was lost in his inner turmoil, Pete had noticed and was increasingly worried for his best friend. It wasn’t like Patrick to be this nervous before the performances. It’s not like Patrick had super bad stage fright. Sure, the younger got nervous from time to time but never to this much of an extent. So after a while of worrying and not doing anything about it. Pete decided to do something about it. What? He wasn’t sure yet but it was that or nothing and he couldn’t just let Patrick deal with this on his own. 

So, like any supportive friend would, Pete walked up to Patrick and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He was just testing the waters, trying to get a gauge on how worried Patrick actually was. When the singer looked up at him with wide, round eyes, Pete knew that was when he needed to step in with the full ‘You won’t be sad if I can do anything about it’ hug. He enveloped Patrick into a hug and he could feel how tense his friend was. This wasn’t good. Not at all.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You usually aren’t this nervous before we go out to perform.” Pete said softly, trying to coax whatever answer he could out of Patrick. The singer let out a small whine and buried his face into Pete’s shoulder, not wanting to talk. Well that was no good. Patrick not answering him was almost as bad as Patrick being mad at him. Almost.

“Patrick?” Pete questioned, not unlike a mom who was trying to get her kid to confess to something he swore he didn’t do. “You need to talk to me ‘Trick. Can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Another whine came from Patrick, but Pete knew he was making some sort of progress with him. Sometimes it just took a while to get Patrick to open up. But Pete knew how to get his friend to open up when he wanted to. It just took some coaxing and maybe a bit of bribery depending on what the issue was. “Pattycakes, you need to speak english. I don’t speak Patrick-whine” He said. 

Patrick let out a sigh and faced Pete. There we go. That’s better. “You should learn.” Patrick mumbled and Pete resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Before Pete could respond Patrick was looking at the ground again and Pete was worried he’d lost him to the nervous thoughts again. But this time Patrick spoke. “What if they don’t like us anymore?” He asked.

It was so quiet Patrick almost didn’t hear him, “What?” Pete asked. Patrick looked up at him. “What if they don’t like us anymore? What if we can’t- What if I can’t make them happy anymore?” 

So that was the issue. Pete could fix that one. “Patrick, they’re going to love you. Trust me.” He said and Patrick just shook his head. This prompted Pete to grab his friend’s shoulders and look him dead in the eye. “Patrick, they will love you. I promise. They’ll love you and the concert will go fine. You’re capable of pleasing them ‘Trick. You’re amazing. Just go out there and do what you do best.”

“And what’s that?” Patrick asked. Pete smiled. “You sing until your lungs give out and you make the audience feel like they’re in heaven. And the best part is, you do that all on your own.” He said seriously. “Now let's go give them a killer performance.”


	4. February 4: Calculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to kind of be a continuation of Prompt 2 because I quickly realized when I wrote this that I didn't know how to write this without making it a continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February Writing Prompts  
> February 4- Calculation
> 
> Fandom: Fall Out Boy  
> Ship: Peterick  
> Started Writing: February 4, 2020  
> Finished Writing: February 4, 2020  
> Length: 836  
> Triggers: None  
> AU: Highschool AU  
> Era: Pre-Take This To Your Grave  
> Notes: This is going to be a continuation of February 2nd’s post. Mostly because I haven’t been able to come up with another way to make this prompt work.

“N-No that’s okay.” Patrick managed out, after all the air in his lungs had left and then came back. “I-I I wasn’t looking where I was going i’m sorry.” Of course it had to be Pete. Pete had to be the one he bumped into. This day couldn’t get any worse could it? Pete noticed the look in the younger’s face and he gently smiled. “Hey, I’m not mad don’t worry.”

That should have revealed Patrick, It really should have but for some reason it hadn’t. Pete was probably just being nice and Patrick was sitting here over analyzing everything like he always does. God he needed to calm down, but with Pete’s eyes staring at him the way that they were, It was hard. It was so hard. After all, soccer kids can still beat Patrick up if they really wanted to.

Patrick scrambled to get his thoughts together as Pete watched with confusion and was that a bit of a smile? No, get it together Patrick he most certainly was not smiling at you. “Hey, are you okay?” Pete asked, after Patrick had been quiet for a considerable amount of time. Patrick nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah sorry I just-” Patrick took a deep breath. Just calm down. That’s all you need to do Patrick. 

Patrick pushed down his nerves and finally spoke to Pete. “I’m okay, I just got a little rattled that’s all.” This seemed like a good enough response for Pete and he held out his hand to help Patrick up. “Oh, well i’m Pete.” He said. Patrick stared at Pete for a moment and nodded. “Oh-yeah I-I’m Patrick.” He took his hand and stood up with his stuff. Pete didn’t seem to mind the fact that Patrick was completely shaken up. In fact he seemed almost charmed. Key-word there is almost. 

Pete smiled, that stupid charming smile Patrick hardly ever got see during class unless he was up at the front doing some sort of problem. It was weird to be looking Pete dead in the face. Patrick wasn’t sure why but he did know that he liked it. He liked it alot. “We-We uh share math class together.” Patrick said, stupidly. Of course Pete knew that. They were in the same class! Idiot.  
Instead of voicing Patrick’s inner thoughts Pete just smiled, nodding sweetly. “Yeah we do.” He said, “I don’t hear you talk much though.” Pete commented and Patrick’s mind went blank for a second. Somehow, Pete Wentz was implying he was listening for Patrick to talk. At least, that’s what Patrick was hoping anyways. “Oh yeah I don’t really pay much attention in class.” He admitted. Pete just grinned. “Neither do I Tricky.” He said and Patrick almost blushed at the nickname. Tricky. He could get used to that.

He could really get used to that. The second bell for passing period rang and Patrick almost snapped out of his daze. Oh, well he was going to be late for class now. Pete laughed a bit. “Hey, what lunch period do you have?” He asked. Lunch oh yeah. Lunch was a thing they had wasn’t it? That was Patrick’s next place to be. “Oh I’m at lunch right now.”

Patrick swore he saw a huge grin on Pete’s face. “Sweet! So am I! Where do you sit? I’ll sit by you.” Suddenly Patrick’s world was spinning again. Pete Wentz wanted to sit next to him? Somehow the universe messed up. Patrick wasn’t sure where but he knew that it had. There was no reason for Pete Wentz to want to sit next to him. Why would he?

“Uh, I can just show you where.” Patrick said shyly and Pete grinned. “Oh right! I forgot that would make the most sense instead of trying to explain it.” Patrick nodded, not really sure if he was trying to fix the spinning sensation in his brain or if he was trying to communicate to Pete that yes, it did make the most sense for Patrick to show him where he sat at lunch instead of trying to explain it.

“Oh, I need to stop at my locker first.” Patrick said. He didn’t really feel like carrying his books to lunch with him, not that he had many book in the first place. Suddenly it hit him. Andy and Joe were going to want to have some kind of explanation as to why Pete Wentz was sitting with them. Patrick didn’t really blame them, he’d want some kind of explanation too if one of the soccer kids came to sit at their table. Guess he’ll have to worry about that when it comes to it. Cross the bridge and whatnot. 

Pete nodded. “Well, yeah of course.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Somehow Patrick still couldn’t believe this. Maybe his wishing during math class was going to become a reality. He didn’t want to put too much hope in his heart but maybe things would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always you can either request things here or on my Tumblr @Allycat1212


	5. February 5: Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is. I really can't tell you it's just what came out of my brain. This isn't the best one but you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February Writing Prompts  
> February 5- Landscape
> 
> Fandom: Fall Out Boy  
> Ship: Peterick  
> Started Writing: February 5, 2020  
> Finished Writing: February 5, 2020  
> Length: 900  
> Triggers: none  
> AU: None  
> Era: Hiatus  
> Notes: I don’t really know what this is. It’s just angst and fluff

The cold wind blew across the grassy hill that Patrick stood on. The wind wasn’t so cold as it was just chilly. The kind of chill that you would feel when it’s a nice spring day that’s kind of turning into winter but still warm enough to where you could sit outside without having to wear a coat and gloves. Just a mild day. It wasn’t rare that Patrick came outside when the weather was nice. He did run daily so being able to enjoy this nice kind of view was soothing to him. At least that’s what Patrick had always said.

Usually people didn’t tend to bother him out here. It wasn’t like this was some sort of place where Patrick tried to keep secret from everyone else. No, he just came here to listen to music and think. He liked the peaceful serenity of it all. There was just something calming about not having to worry about everything else in his life and just relax. He didn’t have to worry about the deadline for his album or the money for tour or any of those things that very well could have made him bankrupt. All he had to do was look out at the beautiful scene in front of him and let his music take over.

But that was usually, and usually Patrick was alone. Now, he wasn’t alone. Now, he was stood face to face with someone he hadn’t thought he’d see again. Pete. He wasn’t exactly sure when Pete had gotten there but he was here now and here meant that Patrick couldn’t run. He had to face reality. Patrick didn’t want to face reality, that’s why he came out here in the first place.

The air was tense and Patrick swore he could feel the wind getting colder. Much colder than when he had originally come up here. That was also another scary thing. Patrick hadn’t been sure how long Pete had been here and how long Pete had been staring at him. Waiting for him to say something. Something that Patrick wasn’t sure if he was ready to say yet. 

He wanted to apologize, he wanted to pull Pete into a hug and let all of the fear and anxiety wash away from him, but he couldn’t. Patrick knew he couldn’t. That’s a movie ending and life isn’t a movie. This isn’t something they can do again until they get it right. Until Patrick has the guts to say what’s been on his mind since the hiatus started.   
‘I miss you.’ Three unspoken words that Patrick wouldn’t be able to say out loud no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t just say it when he’d been so intent on making it on his own. He had to be able to do this and not want to run right back to Pete. Because he knew that Pete would get sick of that at some point and Patrick knew he was an adult. He needed to prove to himself that he was more than just that guy from Fall Out Boy. He needed to prove he was his own artist.

And that’s why he’d been avoiding Pete. That’s why he wasn’t able to say what he wanted to say. He didn’t want Pete to think he was crawling back to him and he was afraid if he said those three, silly, insignificant words, he would. Those words held so much more meaning than Patrick ever thought they would in a million years. Those words were what was holding him back from running to Pete like none of this had ever happened.

He almost let himself believe it too. That he could just ignore Pete and everything would be fine. That he would be able to make it by himself like he’d told Pete he could do time and time again. But the truth was, he was so scared. He was terrified and everything about this whole encounter was something Patrick hadn’t been wanting or willing to face for a while now. But now he had no choice. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Pete spoke. His voice was still the same silky smooth yet raspy tone that Patrick had missed hearing. “Long time no see, huh Trickster?” He said with that same grin that Patrick had missed seeing everyday. That same, stupid, happy go lucky look on his face. The same fire in his whiskey eyes that Patrick was always so drawn too. 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Uh- Yeah.” He said. His voice shaky and the fear threatening to over take him at any moment made him jumpy. He had to keep himself steady, but Patrick wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to do that at the moment. “It’s been a long time.” 

Pete nodded, and Patrick wasn’t sure if Pete saw the same fear that he felt. It was still so hard to read him. God it was so hard to read him after years of being able to read him. It felt so strange not to be able to read him. Finally, Patrick’s walls broke when Pete gave him that signature smile. He felt the emotions flood over him and gave Pete a hug, forcing his tears back. 

“I missed you.” He said shakily. Pete smiled and hugged Patrick back. “I missed you too Trickster, I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please feel free to request things in the comments of this or any of my other works or you can make requests on my Tumblr account @Allycat1212


	6. February 6: Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Priority! I think I was actually proud of this when I wrote it, despite it being pretty short but I was also sick so there was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February Writing Prompts  
> February 6- Priority
> 
> Fandom: Fall Out Boy  
> Ship: Peterick kinda. It’s not really but you know   
> Started Writing: February 6, 2020  
> Finished Writing: February 6, 2020  
> Length- 481  
> Triggers: self-deprecation, feelings of worthlessness.   
> Au: None  
> Era: From Under The Cork Tree  
> Notes: I’ve had this idea since the prompts were made let’s just hope I can execute it correctly. Also the triggers aren’t huge things but I figured I would let y’all know just in case. This one is gonna be angsty. This was supposed to be longer but I’m dying so here’s this

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick,

Patrick stared at the clock, keeping his eyes trained on the hand moving it’s way around the face of the clock. The sound of the small tickets resonating in his head louder than normal. He was thankful that the rest of the band had other things to do than make sure that their singer wasn’t having a nervous breakdown due to his weird mixture of nervous fear. God Patrick wouldn’t be able to stand that if they felt they absolutely needed to do that every single time. 

In fact, he was pretty sure people would get annoyed with that. He shouldn’t be their main concern anyways. Sure, Patrick might be young but he wasn’t unable to take care of himself. At least that’s what he thought. He wouldn’t have joined the band if he wasn’t able to take care of himself. 

There wasn’t much else Patrick could think to do to calm down his nerves though. After all, it wasn’t like he could quiet the voices in his head now. At least not until they got on stage. That was the only time they seemed to calm down. The only time they seemed to calm down was when Patrick was distracted. 

He knew he shouldn’t be complaining. He didn’t have it as bad as anyone else. He just felt a little self-conscious every once and awhile. That was it. He was sure that was all it was. He just had self-esteem issues you know? Nothing a little repression couldn’t fix, especially when you were part of a growing band. A band that was helping other people deal with their own issues. 

Music was the best way to calm down after all. He should be happy that he’s helping so many people right now. He should be happy that he had such supportive friends and supportive fans. Really there was no reason to be nervous.

But still that little voice inside his head kept trying to drag him down. It kept telling him that he wasn’t good enough and honestly now he knew what Pete’s world looked like when he was having a bad day. He knew why he depended on Patrick so much now and Patrick didn’t want to burden him with this. He really didn’t.

Pete has already done so much for him, it felt unfair to burden him with this kind of thing too. Not when his friend had his own demons to deal with too. What kind of friend would he be if he did that?

He pushed the thoughts away. No point in worrying now when he had to get out there and perform you know? He stood up and walked towards the door. He knew that the feelings and thoughts would come back but he could deal with those at another time. When it was just him and he was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment anything for requests! You can comment here or on my Tumblr account @Allycat1212

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you have any suggestions for anything please feel free to message me here in a comment or on my Tumblr @Allycat1212


End file.
